


saccharine

by gobbygoblin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but leaning towards romantic, can be either romantic or platonic, geralt apoligizes, that's pretty much it, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobbygoblin/pseuds/gobbygoblin
Summary: Geralt apologizes. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	saccharine

It had been one year, four months, two weeks, and three days since that disaster of a dragon hunt on that godsdamned mountain. And Jaskier was coping with it just fine! Having made his way down the mountain in tears, thinking about all the times Geralt insisted he go away did absolutely no damage to his psyche whatsoever!

Those were lies. Jaskier had been coping horribly. The moment he reached the bottom of that mountain he kissed Roach goodbye, gave her one last treat, gathered his things and then began to distance himself from as far away from that blasted mountain as possible. The desire to distance himself led him to Oxenfurt, where he finally took up the teaching position offered to him. The pay was good and his students loved him! But, he still felt empty inside. 

And as sad and angry as he was, Jaskier couldn’t deny that he missed Geralt. He missed when he could convince the man to take a break on the side of the road, and rest in some grassy clearing filled with flowers. He missed how Geralt would let him braid flowers into his hair, and how Geralt would roll his eyes, but then refuse to take the braid out until several days had passed. But now Jaskier knew he hadn’t been wanted. Geralt seldom said things he did not mean. 

Jaskier was thinking about all of this as he sat in his small flat with a glass of wine, late at night. Normally he knew better than to contemplate his life and all his mistakes at this hour, but this time he couldn’t help it. He poured himself another glass and revelled in the maudlin feeling. In the event that he did run into Geralt again, through some miracle, what would he even say?

And because the gods apparently hate him, there was a knock on Jaskier’s door. Who could be knocking at this hour? It’s probably Priscilla, Jaskier mused, as she was the only person that visited him at odd hours, knowing he’d be awake. Jaskier groaned and got up. 

“Priscilla darling, you really have got to stop with these late visits, one of these days I’ll actually be-” Jaskier’s words cut off mid-sentence as he opened the door and looked at who was actually standing there.

It was Geralt. 

Of course it was. Of course, Destiny’s bitchass decided to put Geralt on his doorstep as Jaskier was having a sad little night thinking about him. 

“Jaskier, I-” was all Geralt managed to say before Jaskier, mouth agape, slammed the door in his face. 

Why?

Why must the gods hate him so?

There was more pounding on the door. Though his voice was muffled, Jaskier could hear him pleading. 

“Jaskier, please, I came to apologize,” said Geralt through the door. 

What?

That’s odd.

Geralt never apologizes. For anything. Hesitantly, Jaskier opened the door. 

“Thought you wanted me to go and shovel my shit elsewhere,” Jaskier snapped. Geralt at least has the grace to look guilty. Jaskier sighed. “You might as well come in. What are you doing here at this hour anyway?” 

Geralt stepped inside. “I came looking for you. I was going to come in the morning, but I saw that your light was on and-” 

Jaskier cut him off. “You came to apologize, yes. Now, out with it!” Yes, he is sounding a little rude here. He has time to feel bad about it later.

With a deep breath, Geralt began. “Jaskier, I apologize for what I said to you on the mountain. I was angry, and I unjustly unloaded my anger onto you. You deserve far more than how cruel I have been to you, not just on the mountain. You have always been my friend no matter how reluctant I was to use the word. I- I was afraid of getting attached, so I continuously tried to push you away and you deserved none of it. 

“Witchers are meant to walk the Path alone, and yet returning to a life of solitude after having you constantly at my side was one of the hardest things I’d ever done. I was afraid to seek you out again because I thought you would want nothing to do with me. But I got tired of feeling the guilt, and even if you despise me, I just want you to know how sorry I am for the pain I have caused you. Nothing in my life has ever been your fault and I am undeserving of your forgiveness.”  
Jaskier began crying. He looked at Geralt, who still stood in front of him, and began to speak. “That’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak in one sitting, Geralt,” he chuckled through his tears. “I- I could never despise you. Ever. I- I forgive you. Mind you, I’m still a bit angry to be quite honest, but I can never stay mad at you for long now, can I?” 

“Can I hug you?” Geralt asked hesitantly. Jaskier nodded, and Geralt wrapped his arms around the bard. They stood like that for several moments, before Jaskier pulled away. 

“You know, I certainly wasn’t planning on anything like this happening tonight. You’re lucky I don’t have any classes tomorrow,” Jaskier informed the witcher. “I still have some wine left, if- if you want to catch up?” 

Geralt smiled, actually smiled, and nodded. “I would like that.” 

Hours later, the sun was beginning to rise. The bard and his witcher were pressed against each other on the most comfortable chair in the flat, drowsy and content. And then Geralt spoke. 

“I missed your singing,” he said. 

“Really? Even if it sounds like a fillingless pie?” Jaskier quipped. 

“That was wrong of me to say. Yet another thing to apologize for. But really, I did. And your singing isn’t a fillingless pie.”

“What does it sound like, then?” asked Jaskier.

“Saccharine. Like honey and sweetness,” Geralt told him. 

At that, Jaskier gasped. “In all my years of traveling with you, never have I heard you use such flowery words to describe something, let alone my singing!” 

“Didn’t want to inflate your ego further,” said Geralt. 

Jaskier lightly smacked his arm. “That’s a load of poppycock and you know it, Geralt. You were just afraid of admitting you liked it.” 

Geralt paused. “And what if I was?”

Jaskier holds him closer. “Then you needn’t be afraid no longer, dearheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that was that. Idk what this is but I felt like writing Geralt apologizing. This wasn't beta'd so please let me know if there are any errors! Any comments are also greatly appreciated :)


End file.
